Personal electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, laptops, gaming devices) provide users with increasing functionality and data storage. Typically, users store sensitive data such as personal financial information, contact information and written communications on personal electronic devices. Hence, restricting access to personal electronic devices is a necessity for many users.
Computer security typically relies on passwords and optional personal identifiers. Such passwords and identifiers are typically entered via a keypad to gain access to a computer. A problem with alphanumeric, keypad-entry passwords is that they are easily forgotten or confused between different devices. Forgetting a password essentially renders a device unusable. Also, simple and easily remembered passwords may often be deduced. Hence, there is a need for secure access methods that facilitate easily remembered and intuitive passcodes and personal identifiers. Such a method and system could be widely used to provide intuitive and secure access to personal electronic devices.